Cross wars: lawl of steel
cross wars lawl of steel is a game created by joshuakrasinski and goldeneubank12 it will be they're first game together Playable Characters megatoon1234's side #Rabbid Yoshi (Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle) #Amitie (Puyo Puyo (series)) #Abridged Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales Abridged) #Kochou (Senran Kagura) #Bubble Man and Flash Man (Mega Man 2) #Santiago (Pamtri) #Helix (ARMS) #Genderless Child (If Undertale Was Realistic) #Renamon (Digimon Tamers) #Abridged Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon Abridged) #Evil Mario (New Super Bowser Wii) #Hooba Dooba Sonic (Balenaproductions' Sonic Zombie series) #Lucoa (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) #Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) #Rogue (Marvel's X-Men) #YTP Shrek (Shrek YouTube Poops) #Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Despicable Me/Minions) #Sanae (Touhou) #Bobsheaux #Nozomi Toujou (Love Live! School Idol Project) #Roserade (Pokemon) #Infernmenace (Super Mario Mushroomy Tales (anime)) #Cool Spot (7-Up Commercials) #Mokey (SrPelo videos) #Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) #SML2 Mario (Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins) #Solar Wing (MegaToon1234's Skylanders OC Persona) #Mona (WarioWare (series)) #Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) #Mr. Dream (Punch-Out!! (NES)) joshuakrasinski's side # star lord (marvel guardians of the galaxy) # bendy (bendy and the ink machine) # birdo (mario) # bomberman (bomberman series) # blaze the cat (sonic the hedgehog franchise) # will smith (real life) # lola bunny (looney tunes) # perry the platypus (Phineas and ferb) # ice king (adventure time) # circus baby (five nights at freddy's sister locatioN) # second reboot spiderman (spiderman homecoming) # strong bad (homestar runner) # optimus prime (transformers) # annoying orange (youtube) # british sonic (supermariologan) # homer simpson (the simpson) # lego joker (the lego batman movie) # rainbow dash (my little pony friendship is magic) # shego (kim possible) # tracer (overwatch) # harvey birdman (harvey birdamn attorney at law) # the tick (series of the same name) # melissa (Planet dolan) # sub zero (mortal kombat) # guile (street fighter) # flyscratch (joshuakrasinski's oc) # braixen (Pokemon xy) # pepsiman (Japaneses pepsi commercials) # crash bandicoot (crash bandicoot series) # dj cadence (club penguin) Stages megatoon1234's side #Some level from Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle #Puzzle Arena (Puyo Puyo (series)) #The Countertop #Some location from Senran Kagura) #A combination of Bubble Man's stage and Flash Man's stage #YouTube #Helix's stage from ARMS #The Ruins #Renamon's stage from a Digimon game #The Depths of the Underworld #Evil Mario's Castle #The Shopping Mall Which is a Good Map That's Been Downloaded #A location from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid #Fungi Forest #Rogue's stage from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 #Shrek's Swamp #Gru's House #Sanae's stage from Touhou #Bobsheaux's Room #The school from Love Live #Pokemon Stadium #The Fire Sea level from Super Mario 64 #Level 1 from Cool Spot #Mokey's House #Hope's Peak #The first level of SML2 #The Cloudy Skys of Skylands #Mona's Pizza #Canterlot High #The Boxing Ring joshuakrasinski's side # star lord's ship # sillyvision studios # birdo's level from super mario world # the bomberman maze # the island from sonic rush # the fresh prince of bel air set # looney tune land # o.w.c.a hq # ice king's castle # the sister location elevator # new york # the house of strong # autobot base # the kitchen # logan's kitchen # the simpson house # the joker's lair lego version # rainbow dash's house # drakken's lair # the overwatch battlgrounds # harvey's office # the city # planet dolan hq # sub zero's stage from mortal kombat # guile's stage from street fighter # flyscratch's deviantart page # serena's house # pepsi hq # wumpa islands # the club penguin dance studio assist trophies megatoon1234's side #Raffina (Puyo Pop (series)) #Abridged Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales Abridged) #Haruka (Senran Kagura) #Air Man (Mega Man 2) #Pamtri Lorax (Pamtri/The Lorax) #Twintelle (ARMS) #Realistic Sans (If Undertale Was Realistic) #Cutemon (Digimon) #Abridged Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon Abridged) #Cream Schwartznanger (Balenaproductions' Sonic Zombie series) #Kanna (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) #Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) #Nightcrawler (Marvel's X-Men) #Jerry the Minion (Despicable Me/Minions) #Suika Ibuki (Touhou) #Panthy (El Arca) #Nico Yawaza (Love Live! School Idol Project) #Gardevoir (Pokemon) #Japanimated Bowser (Super Mario Mushroomy Tales (anime)) #Saness (SrPelo videos) #Monokuma (Danganronpa) #Demonica (Skylanders (JoltikLover's OC)) #Kat and Ana (WarioWare (series)) #Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) #NES Doc Louis (Punch-Out!! (NES)) joshuakrasinski's side # groot (guardians of the galaxy) # sammy lawrence (bendy and the ink machine) # yoshi (mario series) # bomberman's girlfriend (bomberman series) # silver the hedgehog (sonic the hedgehog series) # carlton (the fresh prince of bel air) # the bull from bully for bugs (looney tunes) # peter the panda (Phineas and ferb) # gunther the penguin (adventure time) # ennard (five nights at freddy's sister location) # iron man (marvel) # strong mad (homestar runner) # bulkhead (transformers) # marshmallow (annoying orange) # black yoshi (supermariologan) # bart simpson (the simpsons) # lego harley quinn (the lego batman movie) # soarin (My little pony friendship is magic) # dr.drakken (kim possible) # winston (overwatch) # phill ken sebben (harvey birbdman attorney at law) # arthur (the tick) # scorpion (mortal kombat) # quantum ninja (deviantart/joshuakrasinski's oc) # chimchar (pokemon)